namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxian Flagship
The , also known as the or simply Galaxian, is an enemy that first appeared in Galaxian. The ship, much like the Special Flag, would make numerous appearances in other Namco video games. Appearences *''Galaxian'' (1979) - First appearance. The flagship is escorted by two red aliens, all of which can be shot down for bonus points while in flight. *''Pac-Man'' (1980) - The flagship appears as an edible item on the 9th and 10th rounds of the game, and is worth 2000 points once eaten. *''Galaga'' (1981) - The flagship appears as one of the aliens that the bee enemies can transform into, and are worth 3000 points when destroyed. *''Dig Dug'' (1982) - The flagship appears as an edible item on the 16th and 17th rounds, and are worth 7000 points. *''Super Pac-Man'' (1982) - The flagship appears as the bonus item of the 15th stage, and is worth 150 points when eaten. *''Pac & Pal'' (1983) - The flagship appears as a powerup; and once collected, while allow Pac-Man to stun the ghosts via a tractor beam ala Galaga. *''Super Xevious'' (1984) - Silver versions of the flagship appear, usually in groups. They will home in on the Solvalou, and are worth 300 points. *''Pac-Land'' (1984) - On rare occasions, the ghosts in airplanes have a chance dropping flagships as opposed to miniature ghosts, and are worth 7650 points should Pac-Man eat them before they hit the ground. *''Genpei Tōma Den (1986) - The flagship appears in a red hue as one of four items that can appear should Kagekiyo destroy the flame-spitting lion statues in Small Mode (the other four being the Special Flag, a Hobblin from ''Libble Rabble and a generic red car), and is worth 1000 points. *''Quester'' (1987) - While the flagship itself does not appear, the fifth stage features a formation of bricks designed after it. *''Pac-Mania'' (1987) - Two versions of the flagship appear as edible items - one in the original color scheme, and the other in a silver variant, much like the design in Super Xevious. *''Pistol Daimyo no Bōken'' (1990) - The flagship, along with the blue, purple and red aliens, appear on the fifth world of the game, and attack by firing shots at Pistol Daimyo. *''Tinkle Pit'' (1993) - The flagship, along with the Galaxip and a red escort alien, as one of forty-six bonus items that can be found by releasing the player's Tinkle Ball over certain areas of a stage. The flagship is worth 800 points when collected. *''Tekken'' (1994) - The flagship appears should the player win at least seven rounds in "Arcade Vs." mode, and will appear at the bottom-left of the screen - but only if the "Number of Wins Shown By" DIP switch is set to "fruit". *''Namco Classic Collection Vol. 1'' (1995) - The flagship appears as an enemy in Galaga Arrangement, and are worth 150 points. *''Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2'' (1996) - The flagship appears as an edible item in both Pac-Man Arrangement and Dig Dug Arrangement. The ship is worth 5000 points in Pac-Man Arrangement, while it is worth 7000 points in Dig Dug Arrangement. *''Point Blank 3'' (1999) - Two flagships appear in a Galaxian-themed stage, along with the other characters from the game. The aliens, including the flagships, must be shot in order to complete the stage. *''Pac-Man World'' (1999) - The flagship appears as a secret item in several stages, allowing Pac-Man to access the hidden mazes. *''Galaxian Fever'' (2000) - The flagship appears again as an enemy in the first stage. The flagships will also be carrying items, which can increase the amount of medals received. *''Pac-Man World 2'' (2002) - The flagship appears in the sequel, however the flagship automatically teleports Pac-Man to the maze as opposed to him finding it manually. *''Namco Museum Battle Collection'' (2005) - The flagship appears in the arrangement versions of Pac-Man ''and ''Dig Dug. In Pac-Man Arrangement, the flagship and a red escort alien, worth 3200 and 2800 points respectively. In Dig Dug Arrangement, the flagship is a bonus vegetable, and is worth 7000 points much like the original game. *''Dig Dug Digging Strike'' (2005) - The flagship appears as an edible item on the 13th round, and is worth 5000 points. *''Pac-Man World 3 (2005) - The flagship serves the same purpose as in ''Pac-Man World 2. *''Pac-Man Championship Edition'' (2007) - The flagship appears as an edible item, while it is now joined by the Boss Galaga and the King Gaplus from both Galaga and Gaplus. All three are bonus items that must be eaten to reveal the next half of the stage. *''Galaga Legions'' (2007) - The flagship appears should the Type 2 skin type be selected, and will replace the Boss Galaga. *''Pac-Man Championship Edition DX'' (2010) - The flagship, along with the Boss Galaga and the King Gaplus, appear as bonus items that must be eaten to reveal the other half of the stage. *''Galaga Legions DX'' (2011) - The flagship replaces the Galaga Commander in the Type 2 skin type. *''Pac-Man and Galaga Dimensions'' (2011) - The flagship appears as an enemy in Galaga 3D Impact, and will warp around the playfield while firing shots at the player. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' (2014) - The flagship appears as part of Pac-Man's "Bonus Fruit" attack, and will home in on opponents. The flagship, along with the Galaxip fighter, appear as part of his "Namco Roulette" taunt. See also * Special Flag - another item that also makes numerous appearences in other Namco games. Category:Enemies Category:Items